creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
MONSTER INJECTION
Hee-Hee, hello again, Kiddies, I, your HOST OF HORROR, CREEPS, has really gotten the HANG OF TUG OF GORE! This SLIME, I have a MARK OF MEDICAL MAYHEM for you all. This TASTELESS-TIDBIT I entitle... There was a young doctor who sat at a desk in a hospital over in Chicago, Illinois, back in 1971. He was filling out forms and a nurse came into his office. "Pardon me, Dr. Edwards, there is question about your brand new serum to ease headaches by the medical board sir" the nurse informed the doctor. "Alright, thank you, Jane, I shall see to it" Dr. Edwards replied to her, with a smile. Jane walked out of the office and Dr. Edwards got a blue-colored serum from a cabinet in the corner. As he observed the medium-sized bottle of it, he chuckled. Dr. Edwards filled a hypodermic-needle with a small portion of the serum, injecting it into the side of his neck. Five minutes later, Jane heard a telephone fall in the doctor's office from her desk, got up and went to check it out. She discovered his phone on the floor by his desk and a clawed-hand scrape the top of the desk just then from down, underneath it. The clawed-hand was covered in red-veins over white-doughy-flesh. "DR. EDWARDS?!?" Jane screamed in terror. The clawed-hand was connected to a horrific beast that emerged from underneath the doctor's desk. The monster had: solid-red eyes, scraggly black hair protruding from its skull, and great fangs of razor-sharpness. Jane ran, screaming in total terror from the office, and the creature roared deeply, clutching the bottle of serum in its claws. An hour later, Jane was sitting in a bar, drinking a glass of wine. Dr. Edwards walked into the place and took a seat next to her up, at the bar. "Oh, Dr. Edwards, are you alright???" Jane wondered, asking. "Yes, Nurse Jane, thank you" he responded. "There was uh, something inside your office sir" Nurse Jane muttered. "Oh, I doubt that ma'am. Why, not take a dose of my brand new serum for headaches? You might be having one" Dr. Edwards spoke to her. "Oh, I think that would help me, doctor" she sighed. "Okay, and a glass of wine will not effect it, nurse!" he assured her. Dr. Edwards filled the hypodermic-needle with more blue serum and injected Nurse Jame with it, in her forearm. During that night, Nurse Jane woke from her sleep and sighed, loudly gasping then. Within the moonlight of her bedroom, her skin became scaly and brown, her hair became wild, long, wavy and starke-white, and her eyes grew solid-black. The scaly-brown-fleshed-monster Nurse Jame had become, burst out of her bedroom-window, running up the road from her apartment-house, roaring deeply. The beast's fangs and claws dug into the car-door of an orange Chevy convertible a few streets over. As the monster tore the door off of the driver's side of the car, Dr. Edwards was in the doorway of the house that the automobile was parked in front of. The creature ripped the steering-wheel out of the car. Dr. Edwards ran to his driveway with a gun and the thing was shot wiith it in its heaving-chest. Blue-slime oozed from the wound and Dr. Edwards talked to it saying: "ah, Nurse Jane, you are too smart in figuring out that you have become a monster because of my serum. Too bad for unsuspecting people not to find out what I will do to them, so Chicago shall have beasts for me to hunt and be a hero of the city then." "Why, I had to test the serum on myself to see if it worked and it did. You will be my first hunting catch to be famous for" he went on about. The monster overpowered him though, tearing into his skull with its fangs, silencing the doctor's screams and murdering him. The beast transformed suddenly back into Nurse Jane as it roared. "Tough luck, Dr. Edwards sir" she spoke to his corpse and quickly walked out of the neighborhood then. Looks like Ole Dr. Edwards found out that Nurse Jane really had SOME SKULL I mean SKILL hee-hee! At BEAST he took a SHOT at his DIE-A-BOLICAL PLAN didn't he Kiddies? Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!